What Did You DO to Her?
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Rose's reaction on meeting up with the Eleventh Doctor and first entering Eleven's TARDIS. Set during Impossible Astronaut.


**A/N: Wow, my first Eleventh Doctor fanfic! I wrote this because I really do NOT like the version of the TARDIS that he has while the Ponds are traveling with him. The one he has in the later half of season 7 is okay, but my favorite version of the TARDIS will always be the one that David used.**

* * *

"What did you DO to her?"

Rose groaned when she realized that her jump had landed her three years after the Reality Bomb incident. Stupid thing - why did it have to be so damn unreliable?! For all she knew, the Doctor could have regenerated in those three years, which was probably the case. Well, at least it was the correct universe.

She entered the nearby diner and ordered a coffee. She would have preferred tea, but, according to the Dimension Canon, it had landed her in Utah, America, instead of somewhere in England. Why it had landed her in America, she had absolutely no idea.

She noticed two women and a man discussing something in the back of the diner before a another man joined them. Rose started a bit at this man's fashion choices. A tweed jacket and a bow-tie? And what was up with his hair?

Rose couldn't help but wince when the curly-haired woman slapped the man with the bow-tie, as she remembered how her mother used to slap her first Doctor before finally warming up to the alien. "Tough luck, mate!" she couldn't resist calling over. "Piece of advice for ya, don't anger women; we're not afraid to get violent!"

The strangely dressed man started when he looked in her direction and hurried over to her. "Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Rose Tyler," she told him. She was both extremely confused, but also extremely hopeful. She knew that she had never met him before during her travels on the TARDIS, but there was something about his eyes that made him so familiar.

"Oh, Rose," he breathed, stroking her cheek. "You brilliant, impossible girl!"

The word 'brilliant' gave him away completely. "Doctor!" She looked him up and down. "You regenerated again, I see. And yet, you're still completely you."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" the ginger woman gasped. "You're Rose Tyler? You're the one who absorbed the Time Vortex?"

"No, she can't be," said the other man. "You told us yourself, Doctor. Rose Tyler's trapped in a parallel world with a clone of yourself."

"Oh, be quiet, Ponds," the Doctor muttered, never really taking his eyes off the blonde in front of him. "Yes, Amy, this is the very same Rose Tyler that I told you about, so, Rory, obviously she is not in a parallel universe. And, River, you've been very quiet ever since we saw Rose."

"I'm happy for you, I really am," the curly-haired woman said. "But, if you'll recall, we have a mission right now."

"Same old, same old, huh?" Rose asked as she dropped some money on the counter for her coffee and got up, once again taking the Doctor's hand, both of them laughing as they ran back to the TARDIS.

"The stamp's new, when did you get that?" Rose asked, walking backwards as she entered her old home to ask the Doctor. She gasped when she turned around and saw the changes. "What did you _DO_ to her?" She shrieked. "She was so pretty before, with the coral struts and the blue-green glow from the Time Rotor, and now she's all... modern!" She spat out the word "modern," making a hand movement similar to one that Captain Jack Sparrow might make in a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ film. She heard the TARDIS laughing in her mind and went up to the strange new console, gently stroking the now-clear Time Rotor. "Oh, what's the nasty Tme Lord done to you?" she cooed, sounding a lot like his previous incarnation when he had asked Sarah Jane what had happened to K-9.

"My regeneration from the last form you remember into this form damaged her and she needed to completely change her interior to survive!" The Doctor defended himself. "Besides, I quite like it!"

"I... It's going to take some getting used to!" Rose decided. "I now understand what exactly Sarah Jane meant when she said that she much preferred old version!"

* * *

**A/N: Rest in peace, Elisabeth Sladen. You will be greatly missed by Whovians around the world.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are love!**


End file.
